


Простой ответ

by KisVani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: У Тони есть привычки, которым он следует. У Пеппер тоже.





	

Тони заходит в гостиную. Он знает, что за плотно зашторенными окнами сыплется снег. Как знает и то, что холоду не пробиться внутрь. Но зажженный камин — условность, то, что ассоциируется с домом, с местом, куда хочется возвращаться. И, отчасти, с теми воспоминаниями юности, которые хотелось бы забыть.  
У родителей тоже был камин и похожая гостиная, и вечера, проведенные в семейном кругу, в попытках создать уют, которого не существовало на самом деле.  
Отличие в том, что здесь и сейчас все было по-настоящему.  
— Я так устал, — говорит Тони.  
Он садится на мягкий ковер у кресла и опирается плечом о колени Пеппер. Та откладывает планшет на подлокотник и мягко ерошит волосы Тони.  
«Ты мог бы не пытаться быть в сотне мест одновременно», — могла бы сказать Пеппер, но она молчит.  
Они сидят в тишине, только камин уютно потрескивает рядом. Подделка, которая настолько похожа на реальность, что хочется забыть о том, что это подделка.  
— Ты знаешь, на той презентации меня опять спросили, не забеременела ли ты.  
Пеппер смеется.  
— Ты так часто об этом вспоминаешь, — говорит она, — что я начинаю подозревать, что это твой вопрос. Просто произнести его вслух не решаешься.  
— Может, и так, — соглашается Тони.  
Он хочет сказать: «Я потерял друзей». Или, может быть: «Я предал чужое доверие». Или: «Я сделал то, что считал правильным».  
Последнее он и говорит.  
— Ты всегда так делаешь, — отвечает ему Пеппер, без осуждения в голосе, только с усталостью, — когда создаешь костюмы, когда уничтожаешь костюмы, когда побеждаешь или проигрываешь, когда решаешь изменить свою жизнь и потом все равно возвращаешься к прежним привычкам.  
Тони прикрывает глаза, слушая ее голос, чувствуя пальцы в своих волосах. Он думает о собственных технологиях, об иллюзиях, так похожих на реальность, что они помогают справиться с горем, думает о том, что каждый человек на планете, на самом деле, иллюзия. Да что там, вся Вселенная не больше чем набор случайностей, образов возможного и невероятного.  
— Ты до сих пор со мной или это мне снится? — спрашивает Тони. — Ты решила вернуться и больше не ненавидишь меня?  
Пеппер опять смеется.  
— Я тоже люблю возвращаться к старым привычкам, — говорит она. — А ты — одна из них. Кстати, мой ответ — да.  
Тони не сразу понимает, о чем речь. Не сразу даже осознает, что Пеппер сказала последнюю часть фразы.  
— Что «да»? — спрашивает он с замиранием сердца.  
И уже знает ответ.  
— Я беременна, Тони… И попробуй только спросить: «От кого?».  
Тони не спрашивает. Он просто вскакивает и целует Пеппер, наклонившись над креслом.  
И больше ни о чем не думает.


End file.
